Le privilège
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: Il essaye de ne pas y penser. Parfois il y arrive, et parfois pas. Yaoi, Het


_Le privilège _  
Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
Couples : yaoi, het. Tout ce qui faut, croyez-moi sur paroles ! XD  
Genre : Denial is not just a river in Egypt XD. UA, one-shot  
Rating : R  
Résumé : Quatre essaye de ne pas trop y penser. Parfois il y arrive, parfois non.  
Disclaimer : Toujours rien côté G-Boys, et la chanson qui a inspiré ça est de Michel Sardou.

Note : pour être sincère, ça me fait mal de pas en avoir fait une originale. … ça fait presque un an que je l'ai écrite ? oO J'ai tendance à oublier que j'ai des trucs sur cet ordi…

¤¤¤

Il n'y a aucun bruit dans la chambre. La fenêtre est restée entrouverte malgré la fraîcheur des nuits d'octobre.  
Quatre est allongé sur son lit, les yeux grand ouverts fixés sur le plafond, les bras tendus en croix. Sa respiration légère, presque retenue, ne trouble pas la tranquillité de la chambre. Il essaye de ne pas penser, il ne pense pas vraiment, il attend, mais même ça il n'en est pas sûr.  
Une heure, deux heures, trois heures, allongé, les yeux ouverts.  
Et puis il y a un bruit à l'extérieur et Quatre sursaute, se tourne sur le ventre et ferme les yeux, essayant de calmer sa respiration dont il a perdu un peu le contrôle, essayant de détendre ses muscles.  
Quelqu'un pousse doucement la fenêtre, ferme les rideaux en essayant de faire un minimum de bruit. Des pas hésitent, puis se rapprochent, un soupir d'exaspération.  
Sa présence, très proche. Quatre sent des mèches de cheveux sur sa joue, et de la transpiration, et autre chose aussi.  
Une main tire doucement les couvertures de sous lui en essayant de ne pas trop le bouger pour les rabattre sur son corps, le protéger de la fraîcheur de la chambre. On le borde, et les doigts effleurent involontairement sa joue.  
Puis il entend le bruit de vêtements qu'on retire et il ferme les yeux très fort, pour s'empêcher de penser, si fort que le noir est presque bleu. Dans la salle de bain adjointe à la chambre, de l'eau coule pendant quelques minutes, puis la présence est de nouveau tout près.  
Le froissement des draps qu'on défait, Quatre devine le corps qui se glisse dans le lit à moins de deux mètres du sien.  
Peu de temps après, il entend une respiration régulière. Quatre rouvre les yeux, fixe le plafond et tente de ne penser à rien, encore.

Le matin, c'est le plus difficile. Il faut savoir ignorer le bruit de la douche, surtout y passer le premier pour pouvoir s'en aller vite et ne pas le voir sortir de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore détachés et trempés.  
Parfois, Quatre y arrive. Parfois non.  
Mais il essaye de ne pas y penser.

L'heure d'étude en fin de journée est un moment ambigu où il se sent à la fois bien et mal à l'aise.  
Dans la salle commune du dortoir, ils ne sont pas souvent nombreux.  
Il y a Duo, dans un fauteuil, avec qui Quatre discute en général. Duo est Américain. Il a les cheveux longs, très longs, et châtains, qu'il natte toujours. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu un peu violet. Duo sourit tout le temps et parle très vite en bougeant les mains. Il a souvent l'air moqueur. Il est grand, agile et marche comme si le monde était à lui. Il porte son uniforme sans la cravate, et aucun professeur ne le lui reproche.  
Il y a Heero, assis à la table, en train d'étudier.  
Heero est à moitié japonais et à moitié russe. Il parle avec un petit accent étrange, mélange de ses deux langues natales. Il a les cheveux bruns, mal coiffés. Des yeux bleus foncés et impassibles, cachés derrière une petite paire de lunettes métallique qu'il met lorsqu'il travaille, comme maintenant. Ses doigts sont longs et fins, son corps donne l'impression d'être fragile mais Heero peut assommer quelqu'un qui fait une tête de plus que lui d'un coup de poing. Il a toujours l'air de se ficher de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui.  
Il y a Wu Fei, recroquevillé dans un fauteuil avec un livre.  
Wu Fei est chinois, mais parle sans accent. Il a les yeux noirs et les cheveux noirs qui lui tombent sur les épaules, mais il les attache toujours. Quatre ne les a vus détachés que lorsqu'il sort de la douche, mais il essaye de ne pas trop y penser. Wu Fei porte de petites lunettes aussi, lorsqu'il lit. Il est sérieux et passionné, droit. C'est lui qui est chargé de leur dortoir. Mais Wu Fei disparaît deux à trois nuits par semaine, et Quatre fait semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte.  
Tout le monde sait que Wu Fei est fiancé et qu'il se mariera dès sa sortie de lycée.  
La fin de l'heure d'étude est annoncée lorsque Duo commence à embêter Heero. Il s'assoit à côté de lui, le fixe, et si Heero ne réagit pas, se met à lui poser des tas de questions sur ce qu'il fait, s'il peut voir, s'il a bientôt fini. Heero l'ignore du mieux qu'il peut, mais Duo finit toujours par gagner, et alors Heero le fusille du regard, ramasse ses affaires et cherche à retourner dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Otto.  
Mais Duo continue à l'asticoter, jusqu'à ce que la cloche du dîner sonne. Alors Wu Fei les sépare et ordonne qu'ils descendent dans la salle à manger.  
Ce soir-là, Zechs et Otto les ont rejoints. Zechs bouscule Heero qui fait tomber ses cahiers. Le brun lui lance un regard meurtrier et se baisse pour les ramasser.  
Un silence étouffé tombe sur la salle commune, Zechs regarde Heero d'un air étrange, les yeux de Duo se sont assombris d'une colère retenue, mais ses poings sont serrés et Quatre se dit que si Duo pouvait tuer Zechs, il l'aurait fait.  
Il se dit aussi que les uniformes sont décidément trop ajustés et comme les autres, il suit Heero des yeux lorsque celui-ci sort de la pièce. Zechs et Duo se défient du regard, la tension dans la salle est presque palpable, mais Wu Fei intervient de nouveau et les fait sortir. Quatre essaye de ne pas penser à ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais se dit aussi qu'il faudrait mettre Zechs et Duo dans une chambre séparée ou il finira par y avoir un accident.

Au moment où Quatre va se coucher, Wu Fei est déjà parti, il ne prend plus la peine de dissimuler ses fugues ; elles sont comme des sous-entendus entre eux. Quatre n'arrive pas à dormir et sort de la chambre pour errer dans les couloirs du lycée, pieds nus sur le sol froid.  
La lune est pleine et éclaire le couloir comme en plein jour.  
Un bruit l'intrigue, il entrouvre une porte et se fige.  
Dans la lueur laiteuse de la lune, deux formes bougent l'une contre l'autre. Les soupirs et les gémissements étouffés emplissent la salle de classe et Quatre se retrouve incapable de faire un geste.  
Les jambes croisées autour de la taille de l'autre, l'une des formes se laisse lentement tomber sur un bureau, les bras le long de sa tête dans une position alanguie, révélant le visage de l'impassible Heero, les yeux fermés aux paupières papillonnantes de plaisir, la bouche entrouverte laissant s'échapper une respiration saccadée, les joues rouges, le torse et les tempes luisantes de transpiration.  
Debout devant le bureau, les mains agrippées aux hanches de Heero, la silhouette de Duo va et vient dans un mouvement qui laisse peu à l'imagination. Leur danse est lente, langoureuse, comme s'ils avaient tout le temps du monde. Et puis Heero se cambre soudain, ses lèvres humides forment un "o" et ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand.  
– Duo… souffle-t-il.  
Le corps de Duo est traversé d'un long frisson.  
Il n'y a pas eu de bruit, pas de grande explosion. Duo et Heero glissent tous les deux au bas du bureau, s'y appuient, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, tellement serrés qu'ils donnent l'impression d'être une seule personne. Puis le visage de Duo se détache, ils se regardent, et leurs bouches se rejoignent.  
Quatre s'enfuit.

Quatre est allongé sur son lit, les yeux grand ouverts, la respiration erratique. Il ne peut plus ne pas y penser, le visage de Heero est imprimé sur sa pupille.  
Et il se souvient, la grande tente rouge et jaune dans le champ, les cages remplies d'animaux, et ce garçon qui avait le même regard que le lion. Il se souvient des yeux verts plongés dans les siens, de la sensation de ces mains fortes sur sa peau, de la paille qui piquait un peu, malgré la couverture, et de la bouche du garçon contre la sienne, et sur son corps. La voix, brûlante, qui chuchote un nom à son oreille, Trowa. Trowa, c'est le nom que tu dois crier…  
Et dans la passion et l'euphorie, il a su qu'il n'oublierait pas, qu'il chérirait ce nom, Trowa, Trowa, Trowa…  
Et puis, il est revenu à la réalité, lorsqu'il a fallu qu'il retourne chez lui, et qu'il a compris ce qu'il venait de faire, ce que ça voulait dire…  
Il a décidé de ne plus y penser, non, non, ne plus y penser… Ça passerait, il oublierait, ce n'était qu'un rêve, ça n'est pas vraiment arrivé…  
Mais il ne peut plus ne pas y penser, le visage de Heero l'obsède et il sent le fantôme des mains de Trowa sur sa peau. Et Quatre ferme les yeux pour que ces mains deviennent réelles, et que Trowa le touche vraiment.  
Et puis les yeux verts deviennent noirs et il imagine les mèches de cheveux sombres et soyeuses qui lui frôlent les tétons, et les lèvres fines sur les siennes, et les mains si belles qui le caressent…  
Quatre rouvre les yeux dans un soupir. Il prend le temps de se calmer et se lève pour aller prendre une douche. Il sait maintenant qu'il ne peut pas y échapper, que c'est ainsi…  
Il se demande juste comment il va dire à ses parents que leur seul fils préfère les garçons.

OWARI

Mai 2004.

Le privilège, Michel Sardou

D'abord je vais lui dire : "Maman,  
Je n'veux plus dormir en pension."  
Et puis je glisserai lentement  
Sur les ravages de la passion.

Est-ce une maladie ordinaire,  
Un garçon qui aime un garçon ?

J'essaierai de choisir mes mots,  
Mais comment peindre un sentiment ?  
Ce que je sais n'est pas nouveau.  
Je me connais depuis longtemps.

En aucun cas préoccupé  
Par les yeux ou les seins des filles,  
Dans mes nuits j'étais la poupée  
Qu'on habille et qu'on déshabille.

Est-ce une maladie ordinaire,  
Un garçon qui aime un garçon ?

Derrière les murs de ce collège,  
Ceux qui font tourner les manèges  
Se sont-ils posé la question.  
Y a t-il un Dieu qui nous protège,  
Une préférence un privilège ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire à la maison ?  
Un garçon qui aime un garçon.

Est-ce une maladie ordinaire,  
Un garçon qui aime un garçon ?

Depuis deux jours, je n'en dors pas.  
Est-ce qu'ils m'accepteront encore,  
Apprendre que leur enfant se croit  
Etre un étranger dans son corps.  
C'n'est pas comme avouer un mensonge.  
D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas honte de moi.  
C'est crever l'abcès qui me ronge  
Et finir en paix avec moi.

Est-ce une maladie ordinaire,  
Un garçon qui aime un garçon ?

Derrière les murs de ce collège,  
Ceux qui font tourner les manèges  
Se sont-ils posé la question ?  
Y a t-il un Dieu qui nous protège,  
Une préférence un privilège ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire à la maison ?  
Un garçon qui aime un garçon.

Y-a-t-il un Dieu qui nous protège,  
Une préférence un privilège ?


End file.
